


Crying rain

by NemuBlackParade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Experiment, Gen, Inclusive language and grammatical ignorance, Symbolism, Typical Nemu, USUK - Freeform, X for president, alternative universe, can't say more it's spoiler, elements from real life, ignorance is your best friend, recycled, reto, shortfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuBlackParade/pseuds/NemuBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si Alfred era como un sol alegre y cálido, él era como la lluvia, directa y racional".<br/>En su undécimo aniversario, mientras espera a su pareja, Arthur cavila acerca de la presencia de la lluvia en su vida.<br/>(Reciclado de la cuenta original)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vxrsxxn rxvxsxdx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sugu).



Llxvxx en Lxndres.

El xgxx cxxx cxn xn sxrdx mxrmxllx en el sxelx grxs y sxcxx de lx cxxdxd, resbxlxbx sxbre txldxs, pxrxgxxs y ventxnxs y fxrmxbx rxxs y cxscxdxs en cxnxlxnes y xlcxntxrxllxs. Xnx grxesx cxrtxnx lx cxbrxx txdx, dxfxcxltxndx lx vxsxbxlxdxd, y el gxlpetex cxdencxxsx de lxs gxtxs dx xgxx xnvxtxbxn x lx medxtxcxxn y xl sxeñx.

Nx hxbxx nx xn xlmx en lxs cxlles: txl vez pxr perezx, xbxrrxmxentx x xnx txcxtx negxtxvx x mxjxrse, lx gente permxnecxx en sxs cxsxs, leyendx, dxrmxendx x vxendx lx tele xl cxlxr de lx estxfx. Lxs pxcxs que se xtrevxxn x sxlxr lx hxcxxn xrmxdxs cxn pxrxgxxs, cxrpetxs x perxxdxcxs (x lx prxmerx que txvxesen x mxnx), y txn sxlx sx nx les quedxbx xtrx xlternxtxvx: cxmprxs de xltxmx hxrx, retrxsxs, despxstes...

En aquxl mxr de sxlxtxrxx cxxs, sxlx xnx persxnx permxnecxx en pxe, x escxsxs metrxs del pxrtxl de xn edxfxcxx, cxn lxs xjxs cerrxdxs mxrxndx xl cxelx y empxpxndxse xrremxsxblemente. Lx llxvxx cxxx prxmerx sxbre sx cxrx, sxlpxcxndx lx frente y lxs pxrpxdxs, se deslxzxbx dejxndx sxrcxs fxcxlmente cxnfxndxbles cxn lxs de lxs lxgrxmxs y resbalabx hxcxx el xnterxxr de sx cxellx, hxmedecxendx lx cxmxsx; cxxx txmbxén sxbre sxs hxmbrxs y sx pechx, mxjxndx sx rxpx y cxñéndxlx x sx cxerpx cxmx xnx segxndx pxel; cxlxbx sxs pxntxlxnes, hxcxéndxles cxrrer lx mxsmx sxerte que el restx de sx rxpx, que x sx vez deslxzxbxn fxrtxvxs rxxs en el xnterxxr de sxs zxpxtxs, enchxrcxndx xmpxxmente sxs cxlcetxnxs. Sxs cxrtxs cxbellxs rxbxxs estxbxn pegxdxs x sx cxbezx de txn mxjxdxs y dxmxnxtxs perlxs trxnspxrentes xdxrnxbxn sxs grxesxs cejxs y sxs fxnxs pestxñxs. Lxs flxres del rxmx que sxstenxx en xn pxñx lxxx cxbecexbxn pxr el pesx del xgxx sxbre sxs xtercxxpelxdxs cxrxlxs, que gxtexbxn, dxjxndx xmpxnes chxrcxs sxbre xn pxr de lxstrxsxs zxpxtxs.

Xrthxr Kxrklxnd (pxes erx ése el nxmbre de xquel jxven) xbrxx sxs xjxs, revelxndx el verde esmerxldx de sxs xrxs, y escrxtx lx cxrreterx, dxnde xlgxn que xtrx cxhxe pxtxnxbx x velxcxdxdes vertxgxnxsxs y en xbsxlxtx xcxnsejxbles en esxs cxndxcxxnes. Fxerx lx que fxese lx que hxbxx vxstx, nx pxrecxx xgrxdxrle, pxes vxlvxx x cerrxr lxs xjxs. Mxldxjx entre dxentes.

—¿Dxnde te hxs metxdx, xdxxtx…? Llegxs txrde —se quejx, lxchxndx pxr xmxtxr lx frxstrxcxxn en sx vxz, y sxn cxnseguxrlx.

Xquel dxx erx xchx de dxcxembre, sx xndécxmx xnxversxrxx, y xpenxs hxbxx pxdxdx verle desde que sxlxx pxr lx pxertx xquellx mxñxnx, dejxndx trxs de sx xn desxyxnx frxx y el ecx de txernxs xxnque txntxs pxlxbrxs de xmxr. Txmbxén le hxbxx dejxdx xnx nxtx pxr sx nx se despertxbx x txempx, recxrdx. Xnx hxrx y xnx prxmesx pxr lxs xnce xñxs en lxs que xmbxs vxdxs hxbxxn estxdx xnxdxs, fxndxdxs en xnx sxlx.

Xnx hxrx que se xcercxbx xmplxcxblemente, x pesxr de sxs esperxnzxs, y sxn que él estxvxerx xllx. Prxbxblemente xquel jefe rxsx cxn el que nx se llevxbx bxen le hxbxerx mxndxdx hxcer hxrxs extra. X que el vxentx que xhxrx sxplxbx le hxbxerx xrrxncxdx el pxrxgxxs de lxs mxnxs, xblxgxndxle x permxnecer x cxbxertx hxstx que lx llxvxx xmxxnxse. X Xlfred nx lx gxstxbx mxjxrse.

_(Nx, clxrx que nx. Xlfred erx cxmx el cxlxdx sxl del medxxdxx. Xl cxelx estxvxl nx le gxstx verse eclxpsxdx pxr lxs nxbes; mxchx menxs pxr lx llxvxx. Vx en cxntrx de lx que prxclxmx y defxende, dxspxés de txdx.)_

Se sxnrxx txntxmente. Nx lxgrxbx recxrdxr en qué mxmentx se hxbxx cxnvertxdx en el xdxxtx txn grxnde que erx xhxrx. Txl vez lx estxpxdez fxese cxntxgxxsx. X txl vez nx. Quxzx hxbxerx sxdx xsx sxempre, pxrque xn nxngxn mxmentx hxbxx tenxdx lx sensxcxxn de vxvxr en xnx nxbe.

_(Sx Xlfred xra cxmx xn rxyx de sxl, xlegre y xptxmxstx hxstx el xbsxrdx, entxnces él erx cxmx xmplxcxble llxvxx, rxcxxnxl y dxrectx. ¿Xcxsx nx hxbxx estxdx sx vxdx enterx cxndxcxxnxdx pxr lx llxvxx? Sx fxel cxmpxñerx dxrxnte txntx txempx… Hxstx que el cxelx clxrex y se hxzx de dxx.)_

Lx llxvxx bxrrx lx sxnrxsx de sx cxrx, y Xrthxr xbrxx nxevxmente lxs xjxs. Nxdx pxdxx dxstxnguxrse yx en lx brxmx que envxlvxx lx cxlle, sxlvx xlgxn que xtrx hxz de lxz bxrrxsx y etérex flxtxndx sxbre lxs xcerxs, y x veces cxrcxlxndx lx cxrreterx x txdx velxcxdxd. Lx llxvxx mxrtxllexbx cxn fxerzx sx cxrxnxllx y sxs hxmbrxs y se le clxvxbx cxmx fxnxsxmxs xgxjxs en lx pxel. X x lx mejxr erx sx cxerpx, que yx temblxbx pxr el mxltrxtx sxfrxdx.

Estxrnxdx. El sentxdx cxmxn se xmpxnxx pxcx x pxcx sxbre sx xmpxcxencxx, recxrdxndxle cxn vxz cxnsxdx que xsx sxlx cxnseguxrxx enfermxr. Que Xlfred xpxrecerxx, le esperxse en cxsx x en medxx de lx cxlle. Que le verxx llegxr de xgxxl fxrmx yx fxese en xn sxtxx x en xtrx. Y que nx pxr esperxrle bxjx xquel dxlxvxx xbx x recxbxr xnspxrxcxxn dxvxnx y llegxr xntes.

Perx Xrthxr xpretx lxs pxñxs e xnsxstxx. Permxnecxx en dxnde estxbx, tercx, sxn enjxgxrse sx cxrx hxmedx y yx frxx. Sxlx, cxlxdx hxstx lxs txétxnxs, fxjx lx vxstx en dxnde sxpxnxx que estxbx lx esquinx de lx cxlle. Lx horx estxbx yx cercx, perx él se xrmx de pxcxencxx xnx vez mxs. Y esperx.

Xrrecxxbx. Pxcxs veces en sx vxdx hxbxx llxvxdx de fxrmx txn xntensx, y nxncx se hxbxx sentxdx txn dxstxnte y x lx vez txn pxrtxcxpe cxmx en ese mxmentx. _(Pxrte de lx tempestxd, y x lx vez nx; pxrte del Xnxvers y xl mxsmx txempx xn elementx xpxrte.)_ Xjenx x sxs cxvxlxcxxnes, lx llxvxx bxrrxx el xsfxltx sxn pxedxd. Y mecxéndxse en sx xtrxnxdxr sxsxrrx, se dejx xrrxstrxr pxr lxs recxerdxs.

_(Cxdx gxtx que cxxx en sx cxrx evxcxbx en él xn pequeñx xnstxnte, que x lx vez se sxstentxbx y sxperpxnxx sxbre txntxs xtrxs, fxrmxndx xn cxnjxntx heterxgénex e xrregxlxr; txl y cxmx sx lx llxvxx quxsxerx revelxrle lx hxstxrxx de sx vxdx. Sxnrxx cxn melxncxlxx xl rememxrxr sx exxstencxx, txn mxrcxdx pxr lx llxvxx x excepcxxn de lxs escxsxs y fxgxces lxpsxs de sxl mxtxnxl. Recxrdx cxn xn sxspxrx lx xrrxpcxxn de xquellx sxnrxsx en sx vxdx, de xnxs xjxs del cxlxr del medxxdxx que x veces cxnseguxxn sxbrepxnerse x lx llxvxx._

_¿Nx hxbxx llxvxdx de estx fxrmx xnx vez, mxchx txempx xtrxs? Lx sxnrxsx hxbxx desxpxrecxdx, en el cxelx estxvxl hxbxxn sxrgxdx nxbes de txrmentx. Hxbxx trxnxdx, txmbxén, xl cxmpxs de lxs grxtxs e xnsxltxs que hxbxxn vxlxdx de xn lxdx xl xtrx. Y lx nxtxrxlezx se xgxtxbx, vxxlentx, hxstx que el sxl de medxxdxx se rebelx y se fxe. Y lx llxvxx lo relevx cxn prestezx, y lx xzxtx crxelmente dxrxnte lxs sxguxentes xñxs._

_Txmbxén xquellx xtrx vez, hxcxx exxctxmente xnce xñxs. El recxerdx xpxrecxx empxñxdx x cxxsx del xgxxcerx de xquel dxx, y erx pxcx lx que cxnseguxx evxcxr. Sx recxrdxbx, sxn embxrgx, xquellxs besxs cxlxdxs y txernxs y el xbrxzx que lx prxtegxx de lx llxvxx. Nxncx xntes hxbxx brxllxdx el sxl txntx cxmx en xquel mxmentx, que Xrthxr sxempre recxrdxrxx cxmx el mxs perfectx de sx vxdx._

_Y cxmx cxrrespxndxx, lx llxvxx hxbxx xdx y venxdx, perx de mxnerx xnecdxtxcx y cxsx cxmx pxr despxste. Y, pxrx lxs pxcxs veces en lxs que cxxx cxn xlgx de fxerzx, Xrthxr cxntxbx yx cxn xn xxtxprxclxmxdx refxgxx desde el que ver pxsxr lx txrmentx, x lx esperx del txn xnsxxdx sxl. Y sx vxdx fxe desde entxnces xnx sxcesxxn de dxxs cxlxdxs y cxelxs sxn nxbes.)_

Vxlvxx x sxnrexr, hxcxendx el xmxgx de llevxrse xnx mxnx xl pechx, y mxrx de sxslxyx xl cxelx. Lxs nxbes se xgxlpxbxn lxs xnxs cxntrx lxs xtrxs, fxrxxsxs, y el grxs clxrx de cxmxenzxs de lx tempestxd empezxbx x txrnxrse plxmxzx. Nx txrdx en cegxrlx xnx lxz repentxnx, y el xxllxdx espxntxsx que lx xcxmpxñx xl segxndx remxtx lx fxenx txlxdrxndxle lxs txmpxnxs.

_(¿Se xcercxbx xnx txrmentx?)_

Xrthxr frxncxx el ceñx y xgxtx lx cxbezx. Pensxndx en lxs mxnxtxs que quedxbxn pxrx sx rexnxxn, se xblxgx x cxncentrxrse en Xlfred y sxguxx esperxndx, esperxndx… xnhelxndx, cxntxndx lxs segxndxs que fxltxbxn pxrx que se despejxrxn lxs cxelxs y xcxbxrx lx llxvxx. Esperx cxn el recxerdx de xnx prxmesx y xnxs xjxs xzxles, desexsx de sentxrse de nxevx x sxlvx y en cxsx.

_(Sx lx espesx cxrtxnx de xgxx le hxbxerx dxjadx ver, hxbrxx sxbxdx que el xrxgen de xquellx lxz y xquel xxllxdx xrx mxchx mxs terrenxl de lx que hxbxx pensxdx. Que, dxs cxlles mxs xbxjx, sx cxelx estxvxl xtxrdecxx entre rxxnxs hxmexntes, cxn lxnguxdxs rxyxs escxrlxtx que se perdxxn en xn hxlx brxmxsx. Hxbrxx sxbxdx que lx que lx llxvxx le hxbxx devxeltx le hxbxx sxdx nxevxmente xrrebxtxdx, sxn dejxrle mxs que el ecx de lxs pxlxbrxs cxn lxs que xcxgxx lx eternxdxd._

_Pxrx nx lx sxpx, y sxguxx esperxndx. Sxn sxber que lx vxsxtx que menxs esperxbx estxbx x pxntx de presentxrse.)_


	2. Versión original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Si Alfred era como un sol alegre y cálido, él era como la lluvia, directa y racional".   
> En su undécimo aniversario, mientras espera a su pareja, Arthur cavila acerca de la presencia de la lluvia en su vida.  
> (Versión original)

Llovía en Londres.

El agua caía con un sordo murmullo en el suelo gris y sucio de la ciudad, resbalaba sobre toldos, paraguas y ventanas y formaba ríos y cascadas en canalones y alcantarillas. Una gruesa cortina lo cubría todo, dificultando la visibilidad, y el golpeteo cadencioso de las gotas de agua invitaban a la meditación y al sueño.

No había ni un alma en las calles: tal vez por pereza, aburrimiento o una tácita negativa a mojarse, la gente permanecía en sus casas, leyendo, durmiendo o viendo la tele al calor de la estufa. Los pocos que se atrevían a salir lo hacían armados con paraguas, carpetas o periódicos (o lo primero que tuviesen a mano), y tan sólo si no les quedaba otra alternativa: compras de última hora, retrasos, despistes...

En aquel mar de solitario caos, sólo una persona permanecía en pie, a escasos metros del portal de un edificio, con los ojos cerrados mirando al cielo y empapándose irremisiblemente. La lluvia caía primero sobre su cara, salpicando la frente y los párpados, se deslizaba dejando surcos fácilmente confundibles con los de las lágrimas y resbalaba hacia el interior de su cuello, humedeciendo la camisa; caía también sobre sus hombros y su pecho, mojando su ropa y ciñéndola a su cuerpo como una segunda piel; calaba sus pantalones, haciéndoles correr la misma suerte que el resto de su ropa, que a su vez deslizaban furtivos ríos en el interior de sus zapatos, encharcando impíamente sus calcetines. Sus cortos cabellos rubios estaban pegados a su cabeza de tan mojados y diminutas perlas transparentes adornaban sus gruesas cejas y sus finas pestañas. Las flores del ramo que sostenía en un puño laxo cabeceaban por el peso del agua sobre sus aterciopeladas corolas, que goteaban, dejando impunes charcos sobre un par de lustrosos zapatos.

Arthur Kirkland (pues ése era el nombre de aquel joven) abrió sus ojos, revelando el verde esmeralda de sus iris, y escrutó la carretera, donde algún que otro coche patinaba a velocidades vertiginosas y en absoluto aconsejables en esas condiciones. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había visto, no pareció agradarle, pues volvió a cerrar los ojos. Maldijo entre dientes.

—¿Dónde te has metido, idiota…? Llegas tarde —se quejó, luchando por omitir la frustración en su voz, y sin conseguirlo.

Aquel día era ocho de diciembre, su undécimo aniversario, y apenas había podido verle desde que salió por la puerta aquella mañana, dejando tras de sí un desayuno frío y el eco de tiernas aunque tontas palabras de amor. También le había dejado una nota por si no se despertaba a tiempo, recordó. Una hora y una promesa por los once años en los que ambas vidas habían estado unidas, fundidas en una sola.

Una hora que se acercaba implacablemente, a pesar de sus esperanzas, y sin que él estuviera allí. Probablemente aquel jefe ruso con el que no se llevaba bien le hubiera mandado hacer horas extras. O que el viento que ahora soplaba le hubiera arrancado el paraguas de las manos, obligándole a permanecer a cubierto hasta que la lluvia amainase. A Alfred no le gustaba mojarse.

_(No, claro que no. Alfred era como el cálido sol del mediodía. Al cielo estival no le gusta verse eclipsado por las nubes; mucho menos por la lluvia. Va en contra de lo que proclama y defiende, después de todo.)_

Se sonrió tontamente. No lograba recordar en qué momento se había convertido en el idiota tan grande que era ahora. Tal vez la estupidez fuese contagiosa. O tal vez no. Quizá hubiera sido así siempre, porque en ningún momento había tenido la sensación de vivir en una nube.

_(Si Alfred era como un rayo de sol, alegre y optimista hasta el absurdo, entonces él era como implacable lluvia, racional y directa. ¿Acaso no había estado su vida entera condicionada por la lluvia? Su fiel compañera durante tanto tiempo… Hasta que el cielo clareó y se hizo de día.)_

La lluvia borró la sonrisa de su cara, y Arthur abrió nuevamente los ojos. Nada podía distinguirse ya en la bruma que envolvía la calle, salvo algún que otro haz de luz borrosa y etérea flotando sobre las aceras, y a veces circulando la carretera a toda velocidad. La lluvia martilleaba con fuerza su coronilla y sus hombros y se le clavaba como finísimas agujas en la piel. O a lo mejor era su cuerpo, que ya temblaba por el maltrato sufrido.

Estornudó. El sentido común se imponía poco a poco sobre su impaciencia, recordándole con voz cansada que así sólo conseguiría enfermar. Que Alfred aparecería, le esperase en casa o en medio de la calle. Que le vería llegar de igual forma ya fuese en un sitio o en otro. Y que no por esperarle bajo aquel diluvio iba a recibir inspiración divina y llegar antes.

Pero Arthur apretó los puños e insistió. Permaneció en donde estaba, terco, sin enjugarse su cara húmeda y ya fría. Solo, calado hasta los tuétanos, fijó la vista en donde suponía que estaba la esquina de la calle. La hora estaba ya cerca, pero él se armó de paciencia una vez más. Y esperó.

Arreciaba. Pocas veces en su vida había llovido de forma tan intensa, y nunca se había sentido tan distante y a la vez tan partícipe como en ese momento. _(Parte de la tempestad, y a la vez no; parte del Universo y al mismo tiempo un elemento aparte.)_ Ajena a sus cavilaciones, la lluvia barría el asfalto sin piedad. Y meciéndose en su atronador susurro, se dejó arrastrar por los recuerdos.

_(Cada gota que caía en su cara evocaba en él un pequeño instante, que a la vez se sustentaba y superponía sobre tantos otros, formando un conjunto heterogéneo e irregular; tal y como si la lluvia quisiera revelarle la historia de su vida. Sonrió con melancolía al rememorar su existencia, tan marcada por la lluvia a excepción de los escasos y fugaces lapsos de sol matinal. Recordó con un suspiro la irrupción de aquella sonrisa en su vida, de unos ojos del color del mediodía que a veces conseguían sobreponerse a la lluvia._

_¿No había llovido de esta forma una vez, mucho tiempo atrás? La sonrisa había desaparecido, en el cielo estival habían surgido nubes de tormenta. Había tronado, también, al compás de los gritos e insultos que habían volado de un lado al otro. Y la naturaleza se agitaba, violenta, hasta que el sol de mediodía se rebeló y se fue. Y la lluvia lo relevó con presteza, y lo azotó cruelmente durante los siguientes años._

_También aquella otra vez, hacía exactamente once años. El recuerdo aparecía empañado a causa del aguacero de aquel día, y era poco lo que conseguía evocar. Sí recordaba, sin embargo, aquellos besos cálidos y tiernos y el abrazo que lo protegió de la lluvia. Nunca antes había brillado el sol tanto como en aquel momento, que Arthur siempre recordaría como el más perfecto de su vida._

_Y como correspondía, la lluvia había ido y venido, pero de manera anecdótica y casi como por despiste. Y, para las pocas veces en las que caía con algo de fuerza, Arthur contaba ya con un autoproclamado refugio desde el que ver pasar la tormenta, a la espera del tan ansiado sol. Y su vida fue desde entonces una sucesión de días cálidos y cielos sin nubes.)_

Volvió a sonreír, haciendo el amago de llevarse una mano al pecho, y miró de soslayo al cielo. Las nubes se agolpaban las unas contra las otras, furiosas, y el gris claro de comienzos de la tempestad empezaba a tornarse plomizo. No tardó en cegarlo una luz repentina, y el aullido espantoso que la acompañó al segundo remató la faena taladrándole los tímpanos.

_(¿Se acercaba una tormenta?)_

Arthur frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza. Pensando en los minutos que quedaban para su reunión, se obligó a concentrarse en Alfred y siguió esperando, esperando… anhelando, contando los segundos que faltaban para que se despejaran los cielos y acabara la lluvia. Esperó con el recuerdo de una promesa y unos ojos azules, deseoso de sentirse de nuevo a salvo y en casa.

_(Si la espesa cortina de agua le hubiera dejado ver, habría sabido que el origen de aquella luz y aquel aullido era mucho más terrenal de lo que había pensado. Que, dos calles más abajo, su cielo estival atardecía entre ruinas humeantes, con lánguidos rayos escarlata que se perdían en un halo brumoso. Habría sabido que lo que la lluvia le había devuelto le había sido nuevamente arrebatado, sin dejarle más que el eco de las palabras con las que acogió la eternidad. Pero no lo supo, y siguió esperando._

_Sin saber que la visita que menos esperaba estaba a punto de presentarse.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia ("Axis Powers", "World Series", "The Beautiful World" y "The World Twinkle") no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.  
> "Crying Rain" es el título de un álbum y una canción de Girugämesh. No reclamo ningún derecho.
> 
> (Leer el original aquí: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3714032/Nemu-Black-Parade)  
> NO HA HABIDO PLAGIO DE NINGÚN TIPO.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic no fue exactamente original en ningún aspecto. Llevaba un buen tiempo deseando protestar simbólicamente contra los desaguisados gramaticales que la gente llama "igualdad de """género""" lingüística" (y que no hacen sino agotar mi paciencia y delatar su ignorancia), pero nunca encontraba el momento. Hasta que el julio pasado, mientras metía algunos borradores en mi archivo, encontré su versión original. Y como se acercaba el cumpleaños de Sugu (os recomiendo que os paséis por su canal si sois amantes del UsUk: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5264484/Sugu), no pude resistirme. Huelga decir que el dolor que acabé sintiendo en los dedos mereció la pena.
> 
> Ésta es la versión revisada, que dejaré aquí para reafirmar mi posición en cuanto a estos temas. ¡Sólo para valientes!
> 
> Hetalia ("Axis Powers", "World Series", "The Beautiful World" y "The World Twinkle") no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.  
> "Crying Rain" es el título de un álbum y una canción de Girugämesh. No reclamo ningún derecho.
> 
> (Leer el original aquí: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3714032/Nemu-Black-Parade)  
> NO HA HABIDO PLAGIO DE NINGÚN TIPO.


End file.
